1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to electronic devices, and particularly, to an electronic device employing a light guide member.
2. Description of Related Art
Commonly used electronic devices such as notebook computers, or mobile phones generally include a housing and a light emitting device mounted to the housing. The light emitting device may be employed as a signal indicator light. The light emitting device includes a light source and a light guide member for guiding the light emitted by the light source to the outside of the housing. The housing defines a mounting hole for receiving the light guide member. The housing can be made of plastic or metal material. If the housing is made of plastic material, the light guide member may be fixed to the mounting hole of the housing by hot-melt technology. If the housing is made of metal material, the light guide member may be fixed to the mounting hole of the housing by a double faced adhesive tape.
However, in use, a light output surface of the light guide member is always exposed to the outside of the housing, thus, it is easily worn out badly after being used an extended time duration. Therefore, the light guide member often needs to be detached and replaced. As the existing light guide member is directly fixed to the mounting hole of the housing, thus, it is harder to be detached and is easy to damage the housing.
Therefore, there is room for improvement in the art.